Running for Eggheads
"Running for Eggheads" is the 2nd episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 2nd episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on July 17, 2014 before it was reuploaded on December 3, 2015. Coverage Cold Open Earthy, Moon, and Saturn are celebrating that they won the challenge while Coiny appears from the top of the screen asking if the audience wants to see the intro, then he shows the intro. It is just all the contestants standing in place with text at the top. Cake at Stake Coiny dives right into the elimination while first revealing likes. He first reveals that Chess Piece and Checker Piece did not get any likes, while also calling them useless. To which they look angry about. Coiny then reveals that Nicey and Coat Rack also got 0 likes. After that, he also reveals that Cloud, Bally, and Rose got 0 likes. Donut, Trombone, and Balloon stand looking very happy. Coiny states that one of them got the prize, before revealing that it isn't Balloon. Balloon then becomes sad. It then zooms in onto Donut and Trombone's faces. Coiny states that Trombone does not get it either to which he becomes sad. Coiny gives Donut speed boots as his reward. He then moves onto dislikes. Coat Rack, Balloony, and Donut are shown and Coiny says they are the only people on the team that "haven't spoken a word", to which Balloon says it isn't true. Coiny then reveals that they're both safe, and gives them cake. He says after that Trombone is also safe. He then states that Chess Piece is safe, but Checker Piece isn't. Both look shocked and Coiny throws a cake at Chess Piece's face launching her offscreen. He reveals that Rose and Cloud are the last people with 0 votes, to which Cloud is confused. They both get cake. It shows Nicey, Bally, and Checker Piece with sad faces. He then reveals Nicey is safe and he turns happy. He then reveals that Checker Piece is safe, and that Bally is eliminated with 2 votes. Bally gets angry and tells Coiny that he can't eliminate him. Coiny says he can, and then Bally is launched into the Chamber of Losers. Coiny then says he is not to be messed with. Challenge Coiny explains the challenge is to cross a finish line which is "many miles" long. Donut is seen putting on his running shoes, and Coke comes to talk to him. While he does that, Laptop steals one of Donut's shoes and in a comedic manner his arm pokes out from the opposite side of the screen and hits Headphones. Headphones tells him that he shouldn't be cheating and looks sad but he then says he can do what he wants, to Headphones' shock. He then can be seen programming the shoes to copy and change color. Then a loading bar appears and Headphones is shocked when it fills to 100%. The shoes appear and Headphones is angry. Laptop puts the shoe back as Coke leaves and Donut puts the shoe on. Laptop then can be seen running very fast while holding Headphones' hand, while he is screaming in agony. Donut can also be seen running. He stops at the finish line with a few missing sprinkles to catch is breath and he turns to his left to see Laptop and Headphones on the ground. Donut asks Laptop how he got those speed shoes and Laptop said he copied them. Donut then runs back to the start to show Coiny. He tells Coiny to come with him and drags him to the finish. He accidentally lets go of Coiny and he flies into the distance and lands near Laptop. He tells him that he has been accused of cheating as Laptop says that's false. Coiny then forces him to start over. Laptop is teleported back. Coiny asks how Headphones how he got to the finish while Thought Cloud and Nicey finish the race. Coiny realises he is dead and walks away. In this time frame, Rose, Quarter, and Cloud finish. Chess Piece and Checker Piece are shown and they say they can see the finish. Directly after they finish the race. Coiny then reveals that The Instruments are in the lead. After this, Saturn, Earthy, and Moon finish. It cuts to the Recovery Box which Headphones pops out of saying that he died. Balloon, Coke, and Trombone all finish. It then does a time lapse to Laptop facing off Coat Rack. Headphones then says it's suspenseful and grabs popcorn from midair and eats it. Coat Rack exclaims how his team lost once and he didn't want to lose again, so he raced to the finish, which caused The Instruments to win. Trombone and Coat Rack exchange a few words before Trombone hugs him. It then cuts to Headphones yelling at Laptop for cheating. Laptop claims he didn't cheat, to which Headphones gives him the Blue Screen of Death and walks away. Stinger It cuts to the Chamber of Losers at night, and inside it, Bally says "It stinks in here". Votes 8 votes were cast. 4 likes, 4 dislikes. Deaths *Headphones is killed due to Laptop's speed. *Laptop is killed by Headphones giving him the Blue Screen of Death. Trivia *This episode got reuploaded due to Coiny BFDI disliking the music in the old one. *This is Laptop's first and only kill. *This is the second and only other episode that had the old style. The other one being the first episode, Endurance beam strikes again!. *This is the only episode where Balloon never got a vote. *This episode has the first lines of Coat Rack, Balloony, and Donut. *This is the last 2014 episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper